


Skorzystać z okazji (Profiter)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Kissing, Love, Loving Sebastian, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Organized Crime, Platonic Kissing, Sleep, Tenderness, Translation, loving
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Sebastian popełnia błędy, ale ten akurat jest wart tego, żeby go popełnić, nawet jeśli oznacza to, że można skończyć spalonym przez Moriarty’ego.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Profiter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713345) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



Jim naprawdę rzadko sypiał. Jedyne, co zapamiętał Moran, to że Jim drzemał, gdzie popadnie. Na kanapie, na krześle, na miejscu zbrodni, czekając aż Sebastian wróci… Ale nigdy we własnym łóżku!

To irytowało Morana – nigdy nie wiadomo, czy Moriarty nie śpi właśnie na zwłokach! – ale z drugiej strony, mógł skorzystać z tego, że Jim spał, przeczesać ręką jego włosy. Moriarty wyglądał tak niewinnie, kiedy spał.

Sebastian zawsze na końcu pochylał się i całował go czule. Obudzenie go było niemożliwe, ale i tak, gdyby kiedyś Jim się obudził, to warto było podjąć ryzyko i nawet dać się za to zabić.


End file.
